Episode 182 (Jungle Jumble)
Production Songs Adventure Song Trivia Leah's hair was in pigtails for the entire episode The similar instrumental Hey little Froggie played when Deema,Goby,Oona and Gil laughed over the monkeys and later when Molly,Nonny,Oona and Deema laughed over the frogs. This is the second time the guppies laughed over Deema's joke Zach and Leah took a shortcut with their friends for the first time Cast # Rebecca Bloom as Leah # Zachary Gordon as Zach/Gil # Brianna Gentilella as Molly # Jelani Imagi as Goby # Eamon Pirruccello as Nonny # Reyna Shaskan as Oona # Angelina Wahler as Deema # Eva Bella as Glimmer # Isabella Crovetti Cramp as Chloe # Carter Hayden as Rupert # Darren Frost as Evan # Scott McCord as Lucas Transcript Both: "It's us." Zach: "Zach." Leah: "And Leah." Both: (Laughter). Leah: "I'm playing an instrument listen." (The episode starts off with Leah playing her flute the sound of the flute woke Zach up.) Zach: "I didn't do it.I.Oh.Good morning." Leah: "Hey Zach the school recital is next week and I'm practicing on my flute want to practice playing for the recital as well." Zach: "Do I ever." Leah: "Alright.Here you can play this Violin." Zach: "Alright." (They practicing for the recital but a vacuum noise was heard from downstairs.) Leah: "Oh no.We need peace and quiet for our rehearsal." Zach: "Maybe it's time we practice outside." Leah: "Good idea." (They went outside with their instruments.) Leah: "Boy this is peaceful outside from the vacuum." Zach: "Yeah." Leah: "Just listen I don't hear anything from outside." Zach: "Me neither." Leah: "Imagine if we have a place that's perfect for our recital." Zach: "The best quiet and peaceful place in the whole wide world." (The screen zooms up to the sun it fades and Zach and Leah are somewhere they wore pith hats.) Molly: "Hi Leah.Hi Zach." Both: "Molly." Molly: "Welcome to the Tropical Jungle of Brazil." Zach: "Wow this place is so amazing." Leah: "Yeah." Molly: "Follow me guys." (They swim inside the guppies and the genies are having fun.) Zach: "Hi everyone." Leah: "Hello." All: "Hey Zach Hi Leah." Glimmer: "This place is so so so amazing." Chloe: "It sure is." Oona: "There's so much to do." Gil: "I agree." Deema: "Me too." Nonny: "Hey Goby let's show Zach and Leah something that is the most amazing." Goby: "Okay.Follow us Zach and Leah.Wait here guys.We'll be right back." (Zach and Leah followed Goby and Nonny.) Nonny: "Alright guys." Goby: "Nonny and I have something amazing to show you follow us." (After showing Zach and Leah something.) Molly: "Hmm let's go and find some animals." Goby: "Yeah we can go on an animal Safari." Nonny: "Let's go." Molly: "C'mon guys." (They swam outside.) Leah: "It's so peaceful out here." Zach: "It sure is." Nonny: "Ready Goby." Goby: "You bet I'm ready." (Suddenly some monkeys showed up.) Deema: "Wow." Goby: "Amazing." Oona: "Hey guys look." Gil: "Monkeys." Glimmer: "Oh no." Chloe: "Here we go again." Glimmer: "Spread out." Chloe: "Hurry." All: (Laughter). Gil: "This is the second time today we saw them." Oona: "Me too." (The birds came.Then Zach and Leah walked over to the balcony.They heard a noise.) Leah: "Wow." Zach: "I wonder what animal made that sound." Leah: "Me too(To viewers)"We need your help.What animal made that sound." Little Fishes: "The frog." Zach: "Wow it's a tree frog." Leah: "And there are more as well." Oona: "Wow." Nonny: "Awesome." Deema: "These frogs are really Hoppy to see us(Laughs)." Molly: (Laughs). Goby: (Laughs)"Oh hey little tree froggy I'm glad to see ya as well." Category:Episodes Category:Zach And Leah's greatest adventures Category:Vine swinging Episodes